1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system, an information processing apparatus, and an information processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the spread of various kinds of communication devices represented by mobile phones and information mobile terminals has promoted the development of applications available on the communication devices. For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-182309 discloses a technique for providing applications on a server and downloading any provided application by selecting the application with a communication device (computing device).
However, the technique disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-182309 does not determine whether the selected application is available for the computing device in consideration of countries or areas (destination places) where the computing device is used. In some destination places of computing devices, the problem that a downloaded and installed application is found to be unavailable due to function restrictions by countries or areas may occur. Thus, it has not been possible to provide applications according to function restrictions by countries or areas.